pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Cross Crusade
The Black Cross Crusade was a professional wrestling stable in the Professional Grappling Association consisting of King Falcon, Brutal Chambers and the Crusade's founder, Helm Konrad. Originally a mantra used solely by Konrad in an attempt to focus on his war with the Zen Dungeon, the Crusade was known for its thematic moral conflict: utilizing the strength of one's own evil to defeat the evil of another. The stable was disbanded after the Dungeon's apparent defeat at Crowning a Champion's Waist '11, though Konrad has yet to give up the banner. History Formation After Lucharesu.com betrayed Konrad to join the Dungeon at Remain Alive 2010, Konrad vowed to personally be at absolute war with Stevens N. Stevens and his followers until the Dungeon's defeat. On the first episode of Primetime Wednesday following Remain Alive, Konrad appeared with his new Black Cross entrance and ring gear. The following week, Falcon also revealed his membership of the Crusade, having felt great frustration after his own recent series of defeats at the hands of the Zen Dungeon. At Cargado Completamente 2010, Konrad and Falcon faced off against Lucharesu in a classic bout that ended in a time limit draw. As the next phase in the plan, Falcon challenged Stevens to a match at Final Four: World of Sport, which Stevens denied. In retaliation, over the next several weeks the Crusade successfully terrorized the Dungeon, mostly in the form of backstage assaults on members of Enhanced. As intended, this drew the ire of Stevens, who eventually agreed to the the Pay-Per-View match. In the meantime, Chambers had been granted a World Heavyweight Championship match against Ben Crane, which had been signed by former champion Slyclops IX before losing the belt to Crane. More than once, Stevens had attempted to reason with Chambers in order to keep Chambers from going to war with the Dungeon himself; Chambers would have none of it. The World Title match took place on December 22, 2010, at which time Chambers revealed himself as the third member of the Dungeon. Brutal lost the match due to an inordinate amount of interference from various Dungeon members, and immediately afterward became the victim of a cruel gang beatdown eventually broken up by "Mammoth" Kang JumBo. Similarly, at Final Four, Falcon and Stevens fought to a no contest when Lester Balaam Jackson and Enhanced interfered and took out all three Crusaders. Frustration and Eventual Success At Crossfire '11, Falcon was forced into a match with Crusade supporter but mandated member of AAPW's extension of the Dungeon, Kang JumBo. This match, put together by Raijin Narukami, served as both an obstacle for Falcon and punishment for JumBo, whom had supposedly disappointed Narukami both in and out of the ring. The match was preceded by MAKOTO and Segata Tsubaba destroying JumBo's Quad Pro Championship belts, but Falcon intervened soon afterward to ensure the match would be a cleanly contested one. It was cleanly contested, with the decision landing in JumBo's favor. In the main event that evening, Konrad faced Crane for the World Championship in a German Blood Match, with Brutal standing guard at ringside. To literally no one's surprise, the Zen Dungeon interfered en masse, and in the confusion, a disguised David Chestnut switched Crane and Konrad's towels, giving Crane the win, because Chestnut was an amazingly convoluted character with utterly zero purpose in life. Seriously, oh my god, just fuck that guy and fuck whatever moron in creative thought it was a good idea to insert him into the story. Konrad was awarded a rematch at Crowning a Champion's Waist; the match became a triple-threat when Slyclops IX decided to cash in his rematch clause against Crane as well. Meanwhile, in a more symbolic matchup, Falcon and Chambers joined Team PGA in the Hell Cage against Team Zen Dungeon. While joining with other PGA representatives helped to cool and resocialize the two, Konrad descended further into madness as his now former best friend had declared the Berlin Iron Horse a threat to the health of the company. All three members of the Crusade found victory at Crowning, as Chambers became the first man to force Stevens to submit since the debut of the Zen Dungeon, and Konrad once again became the World Heavyweight Champion. Dissolution Despite the ousting of Stevens and breakup of the Dungeon at Crowning a Champion's Waist, Helm Konrad found no peace as the World Champion. Convinced he needed to continue the war, he lashed out at Falcon and Chambers, who had by now doffed the Black Cross banner. As tensions grew, Chambers decided that "The Beast" - Konrad's uncontrollable alter-ego - needed to be stopped. While an emergency at home took Konrad off television for a short time, his inevitable World Title match with Chambers was pushed back after Throwing Hands '11 to the June 8th episode of Primetime Wednesday. Konrad defeated Chambers with his signature Blitzhammer, and the fellowship of the Black Cross Crusade came to an official close. Ring gear One of the most notable aspects of the Black Cross Crusade was the iconic ring attire all three men wore during their time in the faction. *'Helm Konrad' **Black cross facepaint across both eyes and down bridge of nose **Black singlet with white-outlined black cross logo *'King Falcon' **White mask with painted black skull design **Black cross on the back of white cape *'Brutal Chambers' **Gold-outlined black cross facepaint In wrestling *'Music' **Rammstein - Sonne Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (1 time) - Helm Konrad